Ancestries of the U.S. Presidents
This article gathers the ancestries of the 44 U.S. Presidents. George Washington :1. George Washington (1732-1799) ;Parents :2. Captain Augustine Washington (c1694-1743) :3. Mary Ball (1708-1789) ;Grandparents :4. Captain Lawrence Washington (1659-1698) :5. Mildred Warner (1671-1701) :6. Joseph Ball (1649-1711) :7. Mary Montague (c1665-1743) ;Great-grandparents :8. Col. John Washington (c1631-1677) :9. Anne Pope (1635-1668) :10. Augustine Warner II (1642-1681 :11. Mildred Read (1643-1686) :12. William Ball :13. Hannah Atherold (c1617-1695) :14. Peter Montague III (c1631-c1702) :15. Mary Doodes (c1642-?) ;Great-great-grandparents :16. Reverend Lawrence Washington (1602-1655) :17. Amphyllis Twigden (1601-1655) :18. Lt. Col. Nathaniel Pope (1603-1660) :19. Lucy Unknown (1611-1660) :20. Col. Augustine Warner (1610-1674) :21. Mary Townley (1614-1662) :22. Col. George Reade (1608-c1671) :23. Elizabeth Martiau (1625-c1685) ;3rd-great-grandparents :32. Lawrence Washington (1566-1616) :33. Margaret Butler (1565-1622) :34. John Twigden (1579-1610) :35. Anne Dickens (1582-1637) :40. Thomas Warner (1580-?) :41. Elizabeth Sotherton (1582-?) :42. Lawrence Towneley (1594-1655) :43. Jennet Halstead (1594-1623) :44. Robert Reade (1575-1626) :45. Mildred Windibank (1590-1630) :46. Nicholas Martiau (c1592-c1657) :47. Jane ? (c1600-bef1640) ;4th-great-grandparents :64. Robert Washington (1544-1620) :65. Elizabeth Light (1547-1599) :66. William Butler (1540-?) :67. Margaret Greeke (1544-1580) :68. Thomas Twigden (1559-1580) :69. Amphyllis Watts (1559-?) :70. William Dickens (1555-1583) :71. Anne Thornton (1555-1614) :80. William Warner (1540-?) :81. Mary (1540-?) :82. Augustine Sotherton (1553-?) :83. Ann Peck (1553-?) :84. Lawrence Towneley (1543-?) :85. Mary Hartley (1574-?) :86. John Halstead (1574-?) :88. Andrew Read (1556-1623) :89. Alice Cooke (1558-1605) :90. Sir Thomas Windibank (1549-1607) :91. Frances Dymoke (1550-1611) ;5th-great-grandparents :128. Lawrence Washington (1500-1583) :129. Amy Pargiter (1524-1564) :130. Walter Light (?-1596) :131. Ursula Woodford (1519-?) :132. John Butler (1520-1558) :133. Margaret Dudley Sutton (1520-1563) :134. Thomas Greeke (1524-?) :135. Jane Thompson (1524-?) :136. William Twigden (1520-?) :140. John Dickens (1535-1601) :142. Henry Thornton (1530-1556) :143. Anne Wilmer (1530-?) :160. Thomas Warner (1514-?) :166. Thomas Peck (1527-?) :167. Ursula Guyban (1531-?) :170. John Hartley (1554-?) :176. Robert Reade (1536-?) :177. Alice Pooley (1536-?) :180. Sir Richard Windibank (1532-?) :181. Margaret Verch Griffith (1536-?) :182. Edward Dymoke (1508-1566) :183. Anne Talbois (1508-? ;6th-great-grandparents :256. John Washington (1465-1528) :257. Margaret Kitson (1482-?) :258. Robert Pariter (1490-1557) :259. Anne Knight (1490-?) :260. Christopher Light (1500-1456) :261. Elizabeth Warde (1504-?) :264. Ralph Butler (1500-?) :270. George Thompson (1504-?) :280. Henry Dickens (1515-1542) :284. John Thornton (1510-?) :285. Lettuce Newenham (1510-?) :286. William Wilmer (1510-?) :287. Juliana Spencer (1510-?) :364. Robert Dymoke (1461-1544) :365. Anne Sparrow (1470) :366. George Talboys (1467-1538) :367. Elizabeth Gascoigne (1471-1553) ;7th-great-grandparents :512. Robert Washington :513. Elizabeth Westfield (1444-?) :514. Robert Kitson (1460-?) :520. Thomas Light (1478-?) :521. Agnes (1490-?) :522. Henry Warde (1484-?) :523. Anne Bishop (1486-?) :734. Sir William Gascoigne (1445-1486) :735. Margaret Percy (1447-?) ;8th-great-grandparents :1024. Robert Washington (1404-1475) :1026. John Westfield (1418-?) :1468. William Gascoigne (1429-1463) :1469. Joan Neville (1443-?) :1470. Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) :1471. Eleanor Poynings (1422-1483), Countess of Northumberland ;9th-great-grandparents :2048. John De Washington (1385-1423) :2936. Sir William Gascoigne (1398-?) :2937. Margaret Clarell :2938. John Neville (1416-1482) :2939. Elizabeth Newmarch (1420-?) :2940. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland (c1392-1455) :2941. Eleanor Neville (1398-1472), Countess of Northumberland ;10th-great-grandparents :4096. John De Washington (1359-1407) :4097. Joan De Creft (1367-?) :5872. Sir William Gascoigne (1366-1422) :5873. Joan Wyman (1370-?) :5874. Thomas Clarell (1411-?) :5876. Sir Ralph De Neville (1392-1457) :5877. Lady Mary De Ferrers (1394-1457) :5876. Sir Robert Newmarch (1394-?) :5880. Henry Percy (c1363-1403) :5881. Elizabeth de Mortimer (1370-1413) :5882. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) :5883. Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) (See ) John Adams See the section on his son, John Quincy Adams which includes his ancestry. Thomas Jefferson :1. Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) ;Parents :2. Peter Jefferson (1708-1757) :3. Jane Randolph (1720-1776) ;Grandparents :4. Thomas Jefferson, Jr. (1679-1731) :5. Mary Field (1680-1715) :6. Isham Randolph (1685-1742) :7. Jane Lilburne Susan Rogers (1695-1760) ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jefferson, Sr. :9. Mary Branch :10. Peter Field (1647-1707) :11. Judith Soane (1647-1703) :12. William Randolph (1650-1711) :13. Mary Isham (1660-1713) :14. Charles Rogers :15. Jane Lilburne ;2nd Great grandparents :18. Christopher Branch, Jr. (1627-1665) :22. Henry Soane (1622-1661) :23. Judith Fuller :24. Richard Randolph (1627-1671) :25. Elizabeth Ryland (1625-1670) :26. Henry Isham (1628-1675) :27. Katherine Banks (1630-1686) :30. William Lilburne (1636-1681) :31. Elizabeth Nicholson ;3rd Great grandparents :36. Christopher Branch (1602-?) :37. Mary Addie :44. Henry Soane (1594-1632) :45. Elizabeth Worger (1600-?) :48. William Randolph (?-1657) :49. Dorothy Lane (1589-?) :50. John Ryland :52. William Isham (1587-1625) :53. Mary Brett (1604-?) :60. George Lilburne (1585-?) :61. Eleanor Hicks (?-1677) :62. Christopher Nicholson (1602-1670) :63. Jane Butler (1611-?) ;4th Great grandparents :72. Lionel Branch (1566-1605) :73. Valentia Sparkes :74. Francis Addie :88. Edward Soane? :90. Richard Worger (1565-1614) :91. Margaret Humphrey (1575-1610) :96. Robert Randolph :98. Richard Lane :99. Elizabeth Vincent :104. Sir Euseby Isham (1552-1626) :105. Anne Borlase (?-1627) :106. William Brett (1562-?) :107. Mary :120. John Lilburne :121. Isabel Wortley :122. John Hicks (?-1631) :123. Alice Blaikston :124. Alan Nicholson (?-1616) :125. Susan Hechstetter (?-1642) :126. John Butler (?-1643) :127. Jane Huntley James Madison, Jr. :1. James Madison, Jr. (1751-1836) :2. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) :3. Eleanor Rose Conway (1731-1829) James Monroe :1. James Monroe (1758-1831) John Quincy Adams :1. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) ;Parents :2. John Adams (1735-1826) :3. Abigail Smith (1744–1818) ;Grandparents :4. John Adams (1690-1761) :5. Susanna Boylston :6. William Smith :7. Elizabeth Quincy ;Great grandparents :14. John Quincy ;2nd Great grandparents :32. Henry Adams Andrew Jackson :1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) ;Parents :2. Andrew Jackson :3. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1745-1781) ;Grandparents :4. Hugh Jackson :6. Francis Cyrus Hobart Hutchinson (1700-?) :7. Margaret Lisle ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jackson :12. John Hutchinson :13. Mary Hobart :14. John Lisle ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Colonel John Hutchinson (1615-1664) :25. Lady Lucy Apsley (1620-1681) ;3rd Great grandparents :48. Sir Thomas Hutchinson (1587-1643) :49. Lady Margret Byron :50. Sir Allen Apsley (1582-1630) :51. Lady Lucy St. John ;4th great grandparents :98. Sir John Byron (1526-1600) :99. Lady Margaret FitzWilliams :100. Sir John Apsley :101. Elizabeth Shelly :102. Sir John St. John :103. Lady Lucy Hungerford Martin Van Buren :1. Martin Van Buren (1783-1862) ;Parents :2. Abraham Van Buren (1737-1817) :3. Maria Hoes Van Allen (1743-1817) ;Grandparents :4. Martin Van Buren William Henry Harrison See the section on his grandson, Benjamin Harrison which includes his ancestry. John Tyler, Jr. :1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) ;Parents :2. John Tyler Sr. (1747-1813) :3. Mary Armistead (1761-1797) James Knox Polk :1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) ;Parents :2. Samuel Polk :3. Jane Knox ;Grandaprents :4. Col. Thomas Polk :6. James Knox Zachary Taylor :1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) ;Parents :2. Col. Richard Taylor (1744-1829) :3. Sarah Dabney Strother (1760-1822) ;Grandparents :4. Zachary Taylor (1707-?) :5. Elizabeth Lee (1707-1750) :6. William Strother (1725-1808) :7. Sarah Bayly (1720-?) ;Great grandparents :8. James Taylor, Jr. (1674-1729) :9. Martha Thompson (1679-1762) :10. Hancock Lee (1653-1729) :11. Sarah Allerton (1670-1731) :12. Francis Strother (?-1752) :13. Susannah Dabney ;2nd Great grandparents :16. James Taylor (?-1698) :17. Frances (?-1680) :18. Roger Thompson? :20. Richard Lee (1617-?) :21. Anne Constable (1621-1706) :22. Isaac Allerton, Jr. (?-1702) :23. Elizabeth Willoughby (1635-?) :24. William Strother, Jr. (1665-?) :25. Margaret Thornton (1768-?) ;3rd Great grandparents :40. John Lee (?-1629) :41. Jane Hancock (?-1638) :42. Francis Constable (?-1647) :43. Alice :44. Isaac Allerton (1585-1658) :45. Fear Brewster (1606-?) :46. Thomas Willoughby :47. Alice :48. William Strother :49. Dorothy :50. Francis Thornton (1651-1726) :51. Alice Savage ;4th Great grandparents :80. John Lyes (1563-1597) :81. Alice Harte (1563-1740) :82. Edward Hancock :83. Alice Jeffreys :84. Robert Constable (1590-?) :85. Margery Barker :90. William Brewster (1566-1644) :91. Mary (1568-1627) :96. William Strother? :97. Elizabeth? :100. William Thornton :102. Anthony Savage (?-1695) :103. Sarah Constable (1616-?) Millard Fillmore :1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) ;Parents :2. Nathaniel Fillmore :3. Phoebe Millard (?-1831) ;Grandparents :6. Dr. Abiathar Millard Franklin Pierce :1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) ;Parents :2. Benjamin Pierce (1757-1839) :3. Anna Kendrick James Buchanan :1. James Buchanan (1791-1868 ;Parents :2. James Buchanan :3. Elizabeth Spear Abraham Lincoln :1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) ;Parents :2. Thomas Lincoln (1878-1851) :3. Nancy Hanks (1784-1818) ;Grandparents :4. Abraham Lincoln Sr. (1744–1786) :5. Bathsheba Herring (1746-?) ;Great grandparents :8. John Lincoln (1716-1788) :9. Rebecca Flowers (1720-?) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Mordecai Lincoln, Jr. (1686-1736) :17. Hannah Salter (c1682-?) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Mordecai Lincoln (1657-1727) :33. Sarah Jones (1660-?) Andrew Johnson :1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) ;Parents :2. Jacob Johnson (1778-1812) :3. Mary McDonough ;Grandparents :6. Andrew McDonough Hiram Ulysses Grant :1. Hiram Ulysses Grant (1822-1885) ;Parents :2. Jesse Root Grant (1794–1873) :3. Hannah Simpson (1798–1883) ;Grandparents :6. Hiram Simpson Rutherford Birchard Hayes :1. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) ;Parents :2. Rutherford Hayes (1787-1822) :3. Sophia Birchard (1792-1866) ;Grandparents :4. Ezekiel Hayes ;Great grandparents :8. Daniel Hayes :9. Sarah Lee ;2nd Great grandparents :16. George Hayes ;3rd Great grandparents :32. George Hayes James Abram Garfield :1. James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) ;Parents :2. Abram Garfield :3. Eliza Ballou ;Grandparents :6. James Ballou :7. Mehitable Ingalls ;Great grandparents :14. Henry Ingalls :15. Sybil Carpenter ;2nd Great grandparents :28. Ebenezer Ingalls :29. Elizabeth Wheeler ;3rd Great grandparents :58. James Wheeler :59. Elizabeth West Chester Alan Arthur :1. Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. William Arthur (?-1875) :3. Malvina Stone ;Grandparents :4. Alan Arthur Stephen Grover Cleveland :1. Stephen Grover Cleveland (1837-1909) ;Parents :2. Reverend Richard Cleveland :3. Anne Neal Benjamin Harrison :1. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901) ;Parents :2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) :3. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin ;Grandparents :4. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841) :6. Anna Tuthill Symmes ;Great grandparents :8. Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) :9. Elizabeth Bassett ;2nd great grandparents :16. Benjamin Harrison IV :17. Anne Carter ;3rd great grandparents :34. Robert Carter I (1663-1732) :35. Elizabeth Landon ;4th great grandparents :68. John Carter (1620-1669) :69. Sarah Ludlow (1635-1668) Stephen Grover Cleveland Grover Cleveland was the 22nd and the 24th president of the USA. William McKinley, Jr. :1. William McKinley, Jr. (1843-1901) ;Parents :2. William McKinley :3. Nancy Allison Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. :1. Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858-1919) ;Parents :2. Theodore Roosevelt, Sr. (1831–1878) :3. Martha Bulloch (1835–1884) ;Grandparents :4. Cornelius Van Schaak Roosevelt (1794-1871) :5. Margaret Barnhill (1799-1861) :6. James Stephens Bulloch (1793-1849) :7. Martha Stewart ;Great grandparents :8. James Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) :9. Maria Van Schaak (1773-1845) :12. William Bellinger Bulloch (1777-1852) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-?) :24. Archibald Bulloch (1730-1777) ;3rd great grandparents :32. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-?) :48. James Bulloch :49. Jean Stobo ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658–1742) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (?-1659) William Howard Taft :1. William Howard Taft (1857-1930) ;Parents :2. Alphonso Taft (1810-1891) :3. Louisa Maria Torrey (1827-1907) ;Grandparents :4. Peter Rawson Taft I (1785-1867) :5. Sylvia Howard :6. Samuel Davenport Torrey (1789-1877) :7. Susan Holman Waters (1803-1866) ;Great grandparents :8. Aaron Taft (1743-1808) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Peter Taft (1715-1783) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Joseph Taft (1680-1747) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Robert Taft (1640-1724) Thomas Woodrow Wilson :1. Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. Joseph Ruggles Wilson (1822–1903) :3. Janet E. Woodrow (1826–1888) ;Grandparents :4. James Wilson (1787-1850) :5. Ann Adams (1791-1863) :6. Reverend Thomas Woodrow :7. Marion Williamson ;Great grandparents :8. Unknown Wilson :9. Margaretta :10. John Adams :11. Mary Warren Gamaliel Bancroft Winnipeg Harding :1. Warren Gamaliel Bancroft Winnipeg Harding (1865-1923) ;Parents :2. Dr. George Tryon Harding, Sr. :3. Phoebe Elizabeth Dickerson John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. :1. John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (1872-1933) ;Parents :2. John Calvin Coolidge, Sr. :3. Victoria Josephine Moor (?-1884) ;Grandparents :4. Calvin Galusha Coolidge :5. Sarah Almeda Brewer ;Great grandparents :10. Israel C. Brewer :11. Sally Brown ;2nd great grandparents :16. John Coolidge :22. Israel Putnam Brown :23. Sally Briggs ;3rd Great Grandparents :44. Adam Brown :45. Priscilla Putnam :46. Asa Briggs :47. Elizabeth Paul ;4th Great Grandparents :90. Tarrant Putnam :91. Priscilla Baker :92. Silas Briggs :93. Esther Soper :94. James Paul :95. Sarah White ;5th Great Grandparents :180. Tarrant Putnam :181. Elizabeth Bacon :184. Seth Briggs :185. Ann Whitmarsh :188. William Paul :189. Mary Whitmarsh ;6th Great Grandparents :360. Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) :361. Hannah :370. Samuel Whitmarsh :371. Hannah Pratt :378. = 370 :379. = 371 ;7th Great Grandparents :720. Nathaniel (Capt) Putnam (1619-1700) :721. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) :742. Matthew Pratt :743. Sarah Hunt ;8th Great Grandparents :1440. John Putnam (1580-1662) :1441. Priscilla Gould (1585-1668) :1442. Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) :1443. Alice Bosworth (1605-1668) :1486. Enoch Hunt :1487. Dorothy Herbert Clark Hoover :1. Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) ;Parents :2. Jesse Clark Hoover (1846-1880) :3. Hulda Randall Minthorn (1848-1884) ;Grandparents :4. Eli Hoover (1820-1892) :5. Mary Davis (1820-1853) :6. Thomas Minthorn (1817-?) :7. Mary Wasley (c1821-?) ;Great Grandparents :8. Jesse Hoover (1800-1856) :9. Rebecca Yount (1801-1895) :12. John Minthorn (c1790-?) :13. Lucinda Sherwood (1794-?) ;2nd Great Grandparents :16. John Hoover (1760-1831) :17. Sarah Burkhart (1767-1843) :18. John Yount (1768-1822) :19. Mary Lowe (1771-1842) :26. Thomas Sherwood (c1771-?) :27. Endymia Winn (1775-?) ;3rd Great Grandparents :32. Andeas Huber (c1722-?) :33. Anna Maria Margaretta Pfouts (1725-1797) :36. George Yount (1740-1810) :37. Rosanna Waymire (1751-1814) :54. Jacob Winn (c1747-?) :55. Phoebe Grout (c1749-?) ;4th Great Grandparents :64. Gregor Jonas Huber (1668-1741) :65. Anna Maria Kreutzer (1675-1756) :66. Jacob Pfoutz (1705-1762) :72. Andreas Jundt (1717-1781) :73. Anna Maria Jundt (1720-aft1781) :110. John Grout (1729-?) :111. Phebe Spafford (1733-?) ;5th Great Grandparents :222. John Spafford (c1706-?) :223. Hannah Tyler (1710-?) ;6th Great Grandparents :446. Job Tyler (c1669-?) :447. Margaret Bradstreet (c1670-?) ;7th Great Grandparents :894. Dudley Bradstreet (1648-?) :895. Ann Wood (c1651-?) Franklin Delano Roosevelt :1. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) ;Parents :2. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) :3. Sara Ann Delano (1854-1941) ;Grandparents :4. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) :5. Mary Rebecca Aspinwall (1809-1886) :6. Warren Delano, Jr. ;Great grandparents :8. James Roosevelt (1860-1747) :9. Catherine Welles (1762-1829) :10. John Aspinwall :11. Susan Howland ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Isaac Roosevelt, Sr. (1726-1794) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658–1742) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (?-1659) Harry S Truman :1. Harry S Truman (1884-1972) ;Parents :2. John Anderson Truman (1851) :3. Martha Ellen Young (1852) ;Grandparents :4. Anderson Shipp Truman (1816) :5. Mary Jane Holmes (1821) :6. Solomon Young ;Great Grandparents :10. Jesse Holmes (1775) :11. Nancy Tyler (1780) ;2nd Great Grandparents :22. Robert Tyler (1751) :23. Margaret Tyler (1755) David Dwight Eisenhower :1. David Dwight Eisenhower, Jr. (1890-1969) ;Parents :2. David Jacob Eisenhower, Sr. (?-1942) :3. Ida Elizabeth Stover John Fitzgerald Kennedy :1. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) ;Parents :2. Joseph Patrick Kennedy, Sr. (1888-1969) :3. Countess Rose Fitzgerald (1890-1995) ;Grandparents :4. Patrick Joseph Kennedy (1858-1929) :5. Mary Augusta Hickey (1857-1923) :6. John Francis Fitzgerald :7. Mary Josephine Hannon (1865-1964) ;Great grandparents :8. Patrick Kennedy (1823-1858) :9. Bridget Murphy (1824-1888) :12. Thomas Fitzgerald :13. Rosanna Cox (1836-1879) :14. Michael Hannon :15. Mary Ann Fitzgerald ;2nd Great grandparents :16. James Kennedy (1770-1840) :17. Maria (1779-1835) :18. Philip Murphy :19. Mary Barron :26. Philip Cox :27. Mary Lyndon Baines Johnson :1. Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) ;Parents :2. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Jr. (1877-1937) :3. Rebekah Baines ;Grandparents :4. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Sr. (1838-1915) :5. Eliza Bunton :6. Joseph Wilson Baines ;Great grandparents :8. Jesse Johnson :9. Lucy Webb Barnett :12. George Washington Baines (1809-1882) :13. Melissa Ann Butler (?-1865) ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Reverend Thomas Baines :25. Mary McCoy (?-1864) Richard Nixon :1. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) ;Parents :2. Francis Anthony Nixon (1878-1956) :3. Hannah Milhous (1885-1967) ;Grandparents :6. Franklin Milhous :7. Almira Park Burdg ;Great grandparents :8. George Nixon III Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. :1. Leslie Lynch King, Jr. (1913-2006) ;Parents :2. Leslie Lynch King, Sr. (1886-1941) :3. Dorothy Ayer Gardner ;Grandparents :4. Charles Henry King (1853-1930) :5. Martha Alicia Porter (1854-1930) :6. Levi Addison Gardner (1861-1916) :7. Adele Augusta Ayer (1867-1938) ;Great Grandparents :8. Lynch King :9. Rebecca Shepherd :12. Alexander Gardner :13. Sarah Miller :14. George Manney Ayer :15. Amy Gridley Butler ;2nd Great grandparents :28. John Varnum Ayer :29. Elida Vanderburgh Manney ;3rd Great grandparents :58. John Manney :59. Elizabeth Collins ;4th Great grandparents :116. Wines Manney :117. Aeltje Vanderburgh ;5th Great grandparents :234. Henry Vanderburgh :235. Sarah Van Kleek ;6th Great grandparents :468. Henry Vanderburgh :469. Magdalena Knight James Earl Carter, Jr. :1. James Earl Carter, Jr. (1924- ) ;Parents :2. James Earl Carter, Sr. :3. Bessie Lillian Gordy (1898-1983) ;Grandparents :6. James Jackson Gordy (1863-1948) :7. Mary Ida Nicholson (1871-1951) ;Great grandparents :8. Private L.B. Walker Carter (1832–1874) Ronald Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) ;Parents :2. John Reagan :3. Nelle Wilson George Bush See the section on his son, George W. Bush which includes his ancestry. William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe III (1946- ) ;Parents :2. William Jefferson Blythe, Jr. (1918-1946) :3. Virginia Dell Cassidy (1923-1994) ;Grandparents :4. William Jefferson Blythe :5. Lou Birchie Ayers :6. James Eldridge Cassidy :7. Edith Grisham George Walker Bush Relations of the Presidents 1. John Adams (1735-1826), 2nd President 2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), 6th President 1. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 8th President 2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) 3. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901), 23rd President 1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ), 41st President 2. George Walker Bush (1946- ), 43rd President 1. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (?-1659) 2. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658–1742) 3. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-?) 4. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-?) 5. James Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) 6. Cornelius Van Schaak Roosevelt (1794-1871) 7. Theodore Roosevelt, Sr. (1831–1878) 8. Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858-1919), 26th President 3. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) 4. Isaac Roosevelt, Sr. (1726-1794) 5. James Roosevelt (1860-1747) 6. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) 7. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) 8. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945), 32nd President 1. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Magdalena Knight 2. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Sarah Van Kleek 3. Aeltje Vanderburgh + m. Wines Manney 4. John Manney + m. Elizabeth Collins 5. Elida Vanderburgh Manney + m. John Varnum Ayer 6. George Manney Ayer + m. Amy Gridley Butler 7. Adele Augusta Ayer + m. Levi Addison Gardner 8. Dorothy Ayer Gardner + m. Leslie Lynch King 9. Leslie Lynch King (1913-2006) (a.k.a. Gerald Rudolph Ford), 38th President 2. Susanna Vanderburgh + m. Richard Lewis 3. Susannah Lewis + m. Gilbert James Livingston 4. Judith Livingston + m. Samuel Herrick Butler 5. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler + m. Elizabeth Slade Pierce 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. James Wheeler + m. Elizabeth West 2. Elizabeth Wheeler + m. Ebenezer Ingalls 3. Henry Ingalls + m. Sybil Carpenter 4. Mehitable Ingalls + m. James Ballou 5. Eliza Ballou + m. Abram Garfield 6. James Abram Garfield (1821-1881), 20th President 2. Jeremiah Wheeler + m. Submit Horton 3. Jarvis Wheeler + m. Sarah Horton 4. Betsey Wheeler + m. Levi Pierce 5. Elizabeth Slade Pierce + m. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President Category:Clans Ancestries United States Presidents